


The Wrong Side of the Blanket

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [46]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Coming across an unusual expression he’s never heard before, Elijah relates it to his own life.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Sanctuary Singles [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707595
Kudos: 2





	The Wrong Side of the Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #31, blanket.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cADGnze)

Curious to know what book Sean was reading, when Sean got up to get himself a snack, Elijah picked up his book and read the line at the top of the page where he’d placed his bookmark.

Elijah read aloud, ”I didn’t come on the wrong side of the blanket.” He frowned. “That’s a weird line. What does it mean?”

Sean came back carrying a shiny red apple and took a large bite out of it before replying. “It’s a euphemism from the eighteenth century for being born out of wedlock. We don’t use such flowery language now. Now we just call the person illegitimate.”

“Or a bastard.”

“Unfortunately, that word has taken on a negative connotation. Now it’s used as an insult. It’s used to denote a bad person, which is usually far from the truth.”

Elijah replaced Sean’s book. “When I was a kid, I used to wish I’d come on the wrong side of the blanket.”

“You wanted to be illegitimate?”

“I didn’t consider that part of it. I just wanted to have a different father.”

“From what you’ve told me about him, it’s perfectly understandable that you’d feel that way.”

“The problem is, having a different father would have made my mother unfaithful. Kids are so self-centered they don’t realize how the things they want effect other people.”

“I think you’re being too hard on yourself.”

“The funny thing is, I’m sure Warren felt the exact same way. I’m sure he would have loved nothing better than to find out I wasn’t his son. Having an unfaithful wife would make him look bad to the other deacons of his precious church, but being able to dump his degenerate son on someone else’s DNA doorstep would have absolved him of a multitude of sins.”

Sean decided, “You eventually accepted the fact that Warren was your father?”

Elijah smiled. “I pretty much had to once Hannah came along. We look so much alike that it was difficult to believe we weren’t fathered by the same man. It’s weird that neither of us looks much like Zach.”

Sean joked, “Maybe he came on the wrong side of the blanket.”

Elijah grinned. “Now wouldn’t that be something.”


End file.
